


The Crush of the Commander

by Lethe9



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eavesdropping, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fade Tongue, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Solavellan, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethe9/pseuds/Lethe9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen accidentally eavesdrops on a tense moment between Elves. A personal mission ensues. Also, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maker, what is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so interested in how the other characters react to the Inquisitor's relationships. This short series explores Solavellan through the eyes of the Inner Circle. Mostly true to canon, with a few creative liberties.

Cullen thought that Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan was lovely.

It had not always been so. When he first glimpsed her, bound and at the mercy of Seeker Cassandra, she had seemed bizarre, even alien. There certainly was something wild in her forest green eyes and unruly white-blond hair, and the earth-toned Vassillin on her sharp cheekbones gave her an aura of savagery.

However, it was not long before Cullen began to notice more about Lavellan than just her pointed ears. She lead the Inquisition with grace and kindness, and an iron resolve. In their darkest hour, she delivered her followers to a miraculous new citadel: Skyhold, a new home, a new hope. And beneath her steely determination, Cullen sometimes glimpsed a surprisingly playful sense of humour.

When had it started, that his chest would flutter every time she was near? When had her friendly hand on his arm caused his mouth to go dry? How long had he been noticing the way her soft leather jacket hugged her slender curves? Lavellan was friendly, even affectionate. She teased him with flirtatious little smiles and often came to him for advice. And Cullen was tormented, day and night, by something more than Lyrium: was he just "Commander" to the Inquisitor? Or could Lavellan possibly have feelings for him?

One afternoon, Cullen was finding his recent withdrawal from Lyrium rather too much to bear. His entire body ached, every finger and toe, and the pressure behind his eyes throbbed numbly. More as a distraction than anything, he crossed the stone battlements to Leliana's quarters. Ever observant, the Spymaster delivered him a highly streamlined report, for which Cullen was grateful. The world weighed heavily upon his fur-cloaked shoulders that day, and he knew he looked downtrodden.

Cullen had descended the spiral corridor to the second floor library, careful to avoid the irritating Tevinter Mage, when he heard a creak from the lower door and the padding of Elvhen feet. Lavellan! His stomach did an odd flip. His symptoms forgotten, Cullen made for the balcony-but before he could greet her, he heard another Elvhen voice echo softly from below.

"Sleep well?"

 _Solas?_ But of course; the rotunda was a favorite haunt of his. Cullen was not in the habit of eavesdropping - but what on earth would the Elf know about Lavellan sleeping?

The Inquisitor's reply was light and dancing. "I had never done anything like that before. On a number of levels."

_By the Maker - ?_

Solas actually laughed - laughed! - a thick, throaty chuckle that Cullen had never had occasion to hear. And his next words struck the Commander like a blow to the gut: "I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered, and I should not have encouraged it."

_The kiss?_

"You say that, but you're the one that started with tongue."

Cullen staggered, blood rushing in his ears, and he barely made out Solas' strangled protest. "I did no such thing!"

Lavellan's musical voice laughed. "Oh! Does it not count if it's only fade-tongue?" she teased.

A long silence passed. Though he could not see them, Cullen could feel the electric tension in the air.

"It has been a long time, and things have always been… easier for me in the Fade," Solas slowly answered. "I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

Cullen strained to hear, and even then almost missed Lavellan's soft words. "I'm willing to take that chance, if you are."

The silence stretched on; Cullen's heart hammered to an irregular beat. And then finally: "I… may be, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are… considerations."

"Take all the time you need." Anyone could have heard the fondness in her voice.

"Thank you. I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

And talk they did; Solas weaved another fascinating tale of the Fade. His voice was as Cullen had never heard it: passionate and deeply excited. If he hadn't felt as though his blood had been replaced with lead, Cullen might have been drawn in to the story himself.

Finally, the Commander could bear it no more. He turned away, ready to flee the tower - only to see Dorian watching him wickedly from between the pages of a heavy tome.

"Bad manners, Commander," said the Mage smoothly, "Eavesdropping on a lady and her suitor."

Cullen nearly choked.

"I take it you're not enjoying the Elvhen Apostate nearly as much as our dear Inquisitor seems to be? " Dorian went on, a devilish glint in his eye.

The Commander was blushing to the roots of his golden curls, but his avid curiosity overcame his common sense. "Does the Inquisitor…" He struggled to make sense of his heaving thoughts, "Does Lavellan… come to the rotunda often?"

Dorian's answering grin was positively gleeful. "Oh, all the time, Commander. I can't understand it! I'd sooner light myself on fire than listen to that smug bastard prattle on. But she really seems to _like_ him!"

"Is that all they talk about? The Fade?"

"Among other things - but, look at that, I've quite forgot myself. I would never stoop to sharing a lady's secrets. Particularly to the lurker watching her from the shadows; how perfectly uncouth." Another devilish smile.

Cullen fumed. How could he have been so naïve? Lavellan's emerald eyes whispered ancient secrets; the lilting accent of her gentle voice was both soothing and passionate. She carried he scent of wild mountains and emerald groves about her body. Of course he wasn't the only man with an interest in her! And Solas… that ragged Elvhen Apostate had _kissed_ -! Wait - Solas had not initiated; he had encouraged. So Lavellan had kissed him first? That could not be right - what could she possibly see in him? Solas was worldly, Cullen supposed, and extraordinarily knowledgeable, but beyond that he seemed rather plain. It made no sense!

Without another word to Dorian, who was now shaking with laughter, Cullen stormed out into the cool, sunlit afternoon.

_Maker, what is going on?_


	2. Sera's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's newest personal mission. Sera is, well, Sera.

Cullen was on a mission. Not his usual sort of military operation, either. The Commander would stop at absolutely nothing to figure out what in Thedas was going on between Inquisitor Lavellan and Solas.

His first stop was the alcove above the tavern where Sera of the Red Jennies lived. Her room was a little corner of colourful absurdity set against the drabness of the castle. The elf was lounging by the window when he knocked. She looked utterly befuddled to find the Commander himself visiting in the tavern, let alone calling at her door.

"Sera, you're friends with Inquisitor Lavellan, right?" Cullen asked without preamble.

As he should have expected, Sera immediately raised her hackles. "Why, 'cause you think we're both Elfy and all? Well I got news for you, puffy - "

"No," said Cullen firmly, "I just happen to know that she comes to see you often, that's all."

Sera relaxed. "Oh. Yeah, Inky checks up of everyone though, right? All the big guys in the inner circle thing. And me."

Despite himself, Cullen felt a small ray of hope. Solas wasn't the only one she visited, then. "Has she every asked your opinion on things? Matters important to the Inquisition?"

"Sure?"

"What about on people? Her advisors, the other leaders in Skyhold?"

"Uhh… sometimes, yeah. I pretty much told her Cassandra was hard like a stone wall," Sera cackled, "But there's no one I’d rather stand behind, I said."

"And… Varric?"

"Too clever. Always saying something, but never saying it straight."

"How about… Solas?" Cullen's heart pounded as he fought to keep his voice impassive.

"High lord Elfy butt? His head's crammed up a thousand years ago," she replied with a disgusted crinkle of her nose, "I put lizards in his bed last week just to shut him up yapping about pointy-ear shite. Don't tell Inky, though, yeah?"

Cullen's heart plummeted. "Why ever not?"

Sera looked sceptical. "Don't say like you don’t know. I thought it was all you big people's jobs to know stuff."

"Leliana's the spymaster, not I."

"Yeah, yeah. So you want to know about Inky and Elfy?" Cullen nodded, and her face broke into a wide grin. "I've seen how she looks at him. She's in it!" Sera sniggered, "I bet he shouts out 'Elven glory!' when he does it."

 _Does it?_ Cullen sweated for a moment before he chose the safest reply. "I did not think the Inquisitor was involved with anyone here."

"Oh, she's involved all right. Shame eh? Bloke's got a staff stuck way up his arse. Not the good kind, neither."

"Is there a good kind -? Never mind. Thanks for talking to me, Sera."

"All good, right!"

Cullen left her poking arrows into what looked to be an Orlesian gown. Numbly, he hoped that the First Enchantress wasn't missing any articles of clothing.


	3. Advice of the First Enchanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen requires expert advice, and Vivienne glitters.

First Enchanter Vivienne was an intimidating woman and seemed to know everything that wasn't her business. Beyond that, she was on surprisingly good terms with Inquisitor Lavellan - better than she was with the rest of the Inner Circle, at least. Cullen steeled himself and went to pay the haughty Mage a visit on her magnificent balcony. How fitting, Cullen mused, that she should literally have taken a room that set herself above the rest of the Inquisition.

He found her leaning serenely on the banister, gazing out over the grounds. Cullen cleared his throat. "Er… Madame de Fer?"

Vivienne did not turn.

He tried again. "Madame Vivienne?"

Still no response. It was as if she were so engrossed in the game below that she could not hear.

"Vivienne!" she nearly shouted.

Finally she peeked over her shoulder. "My dear Commander, there is no need for raised voices. Whatever could be the matter?"

"Didn't you hear me?" he demanded.

"My dear, if I thought what you had to say was remotely worth my time I would have jumped to attention in an instant. As it is, I don't have much to do with your… military sensibilities." She gave a delicate little laugh.

Grinding his teeth, Cullen realized she had toyed with him already to establish her own dominance. He forced himself to continue calmly. "I need some advice. No - information. About the Elvhen Apostate."

Vivienne feigned surprise. "How delightful! And you think that I am better informed than our dear Spymaster?"

"Leliana need not concern herself with this, Madame," Cullen replied stiffly, "But it is a matter of importance to the Inquisition."

"The Elvhen Apostate…Hmmm," the first enchanter mused, examining her fingernails. "Apart from his frankly depressing choices in fashion, I don't know what to make of Solas, darling."

That piqued Cullen's interest. "Really? How so?"

"So much knowledge and so little personal history… I find that peculiar, don't you, Commander?"

"Solas was interrogated by Leliana upon recruitment, Madam. Just like the rest of us."

"Is that so…? Well, darling, I'm sure you know best. It's not as if she has a thousand other things to do."

With a frustrated grunt, Cullen turned away. What a waste of time! But before he could take a step, Vivienne's voice called him back.

"Now darling, don't get in a snit. If you want to know more about Solas, it's really quite simple: go and ask our dear Inquisitor!"

Cullen froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come now, dear, are you blind? You haven't noticed certain… lingering looks passing between them?"

"I don't - "

"Commander, I'm not sure if your determined ignorance is charming or pathetic for one who's been a part of the Game as long as you," Vivienne interrupted scathingly, "It's not only Leliana's job to pay attention, you know."

"Thank you madam," snapped Cullen, "That will do."

He'd finally had enough of the First Enchanter. As he retreated down the stairs, the echoes of her tinkling laughter pelted him like hailstones.

 

 

 

 


	4. A Spirit's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen needs final confirmation. Dorian assists with a research project.

_Maker, do I dare climb these stairs?_ Cullen thought warily as he entered the Herald's Rest tavern. But was there any alternative? Any sane man would have given up his suit by now, when all signs were pointing to Lavellan and the wayward apostate. But just to be certain...  
  
He needed a spirit's insight.  
  
With a deep sigh, Cullen started up the staircase.  The dark and musty air of the attic had a stale, moth-eaten scent that reminded him of Kirkwall. Ghostly melodies echoed from the revelry below. Cullen looked left,  he looked right, but the entire floor seemed to be abandoned.  
  
"Cole?" He whispered tentatively.  
  
A flurry of movement beside him; the Commander's heart nearly stopped when the boy appeared, odd as ever in his oversize hat and patchwork shirt.  
  
"Hello," said Cole brightly, as if there were nothing strange about materializing two inches from someone's face.  
  
Cullen winced. "Cole. Yes. Er... The Inquisition requires..." He felt his words slipping away. The spirit-boy's large pale eyes were most disconcerting.  
  
Cole did not appear bothered. He cocked his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes under his ridiculous hat. "He wants to help. He is quiet, behind the noise. The little bottle makes him shake but he tests the chains."  
  
"Maker..." Cullen cursed under his breath. "Cole. I need to ask you about the Inquisitor."  
  
A smile tugged gently at the edge of the boy's lips.  
  
"Bright, warm, hopeful. She falls for pride, soaring, throat closing up and confused. She wants to open, to rest, to receive. But everyone's depending and she can't."  
  
Cullen covered his face with his hand and sighed. "Right." Perhaps it was best to just spit it out. "Cole, I need to ask if the Inquisitor is... seeing anyone."  
  
Cole's face was rapt and luminous and Cullen was not sure that he understood the question.  
  
"She's real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't. _It can't_."  
  
"The Inquisitor?" Cullen demanded.  
  
"He's so quiet; he's just being polite. She tries not to care but then he kissed her back. He calls her Vhenan."  
  
"Who does, Cole?"  
  
Cole looked at him with a small frown as if it were obvious.  
  
"Solas."  
  
***  
  
Vhenan. Vuh-naan? Cullen toyed with the words in his mind as his feet found their way to the library.  
  
Of course Dorian was there. "Bless my blushing buttcheeks, look who's back!," the Tevinter exclaimed with his signature tone of false astonishment.  
  
"Dorian," Cullen greeted him coldly, and moved to inspect a bookcase.  
  
"You're reading, Commander? _You_?" Dorian's finely plucked brow arched. "I didn't even know you could read! Shall I start arranging lessons? I can speak with Josephine."  
  
The Commander was about to snarl at him when inspiration struck. "Actually, there is something you can help me find..."  
  
Several hours, many Tevine curses and a hundred books later, Cullen finally found the translation he sought. The Ancient tome of Elvhen lore was dusty and worn riddled, the script barely legible. He read the page eagerly, then cautiously, and finally, horribly, swallowed the single word that meant his utter defeat.  
  
Vhenan.  
  
My heart.


End file.
